just believe in love
by DianaPSierra
Summary: No se porque insisten en decir que soy Gay! yo Edward Cullen no lo soy, amo a las mujeres y estoy seguro de mi sexualidad. mi historial amoroso no es el mas amplio solo estaba es perando a la chica perfecta! perfecta para mi... y la espera ha acabado ella ha llegado a mi vida... solo espero que sepa quien soy... Tranquilo hermanito-Dijo Alice-solo debes creer en el amor! ONE SHOT!


**Just Believe in Love.**

**Los personajes son de la increíble y talentosa Sthephenie Meyer, la trama es totalmente mía… ;)**

**Este es un One Shot que de la nada se me vino a la mente y quise escribirlo, está inspirado en una de las canciones que más ha marcado mi vida, y que para ser sincera es mi favorita. **

**Como he dicho en otras ocasiones escribo por pasión, la vida y la música es mi inspiración, y el que ustedes se acerquen a leer es un maravilloso incentivo.**

**La historia está basada en la canción "Iris-the goo goo dolls" banda sonora de una hermosa película…"city of angels" o "un ángel enamorado"**

**Aquí está el Link por si quieren pasar a ver el video watch?v=GWitVQqyO0Q o bien, escuchar la canción mientras leen el One Shot… sin más que decir espero disfruten de esta bella historia.**

Just Believe in love.

-Edward hermano por favor, disimula si… estás haciendo un rio de baba por la chica nueva…

-Basta Jasper, no lo molestes… jamás había visto a Edward suspirar y soñar tanto por una chica…-escuche que mi hermana Alice me defendía.

-hahaha va, Alice tu sabes que este es un suceso increíble… yo creí que Eddy no iba a tardar en salir del closet, pero mira con que nos sale… embobado el primer día de clases por una chica y lo peor es que ni la conoce…definitivamente los milagros existen enana, admítelo! – Ese sin lugar a dudas era Emmet, Dios! Odiaba que se burlara de mí, ya le había dicho millones de veces que no era Gay!

-Emmet cállate, cierra ese pico cacatúa que tienes!... déjalo soñar, o me dirás que tu no hiciste grandes charcos de baba por todos los pasillos del colegio cuando Rose y Jazz eran los nuevos?... si incluso, increíblemente te volvías más idiota de lo normal, y eso que todo el mundo lo creía imposible. –amaba mi hermana era toda una leona cuando defendía a sus seres amados.

No entendía por que Emmet se empeñaba en decir que era Gay, si dios sabe cuánto amo a las mujeres, son el mejor regalo del mundo y nada sería igual sin ellas… Yo no soy gay, aclaro! Estoy muy seguro de mi sexualidad, solo es que soy diferente… Sé que tengo lo mío, muchas mujeres de este lugar piensan que soy guapo, y que puedo hacer… si en mi sangre tengo excelentes genes. Solo es que no me gusta alardear y aprovecharme de eso, mis padres me educaron bien, y sé que debo respetar a las chicas, si ellas no se dan a respetar no significa que yo me aprovechare de ello, para mi ante todo son mujeres y se merecen todo el respeto del mundo como reinas que son.

También estaba el hecho de que mi vida amorosa no era muy amplia que digamos, había tenido algunas citas con algunas chicas pero nada serio, ninguna era para mí, ninguna encajaba con mi prototipo de mujer, Emmet insistía en que debía de salir con alguna chica y lanzarme a ella sin lugar a dudas, pero no puedo mentirme, yo jama estaré con alguien que no llame mi atención!

Todas eran demasiado superficiales para mi gusto, todas querían estar conmigo por ser el chico "guapo" del colegio, o porque sabían que mi familia estaba en un alto estatus económico, pero la verdad nadie se había acercado a mi siendo sincera y acercarse a conocerme mejor…

Díganme, de que me sirve una chica que solo se preocupa por su apariencia si por dentro esta vacía?, de que me sirve una chica que solo se preocupa por su figura?... Dios es que acaso no saben que la comida en una de las mejores cosas de la vida?... juro que cuando tenga novia, quiero disfrutar de ello, quiero ser romántico, salir con ella a comer! Disfrutar de una buena comida, sin que ella se queje de que está consumiendo demasiadas calorías!

Por eso no me había interesado nadie, hasta que llego ella…

Su nombre es Isabella Swan, muchos dicen que ella prefiere que la llamen Bella… Hija del Jefe de Policías Charlie Swan. Vivía en Phoenix Arizona, pero decidió venirse a vivir un tiempo con su Padre… y que buena decisión fue esa! Si no, estoy seguro de que no tendría la suerte de poder admirarla.

Ella es hermosa, de estatura media, unos 1.65 quizás! Delgada pero con cada curva en su sitio, a simple vista se podía notar lo suave y tersa que era su piel, mis manos cada vez que la veía picaban por tocar y rozar su piel, su cabello es largo y castaño con suaves destellos rojizos, una nariz respingada, delgados y suaves labios que moría por rozarlos con los míos, y unos hermosos ojos cafés, quería verla directo a los ojos estaba seguro que al verla podría leer su alma y descubriría cosas maravillosas de ella…

-Ves Alice ya está babeando otra vez, Que asco, mira! Fijo hago un barquito de papel y flota…- Emmet, el sí que podría matar cualquier sueño o cualquier buen momento.

-Emmet, cállate, yo se algo que ustedes no así que no hablen…

-ohhh sabia Alice por favor ilumínanos-Dijeron Emmet y Rose… por algo tenían que ser novios pensé.

-Ya me voy de aquí, estoy cansado de que se burlen de mi-me levante y me fui hacia un lugar que conocía muy bien para lograr obtener un poco de paz.

El aula de música, eran pocos los alumnos que llegaban a este lugar, y yo lo amaba, amo la música es lo único capaz de brindarme paz total.

Cuando llegue me senté frente a un hermoso piano de cola que hay en este lugar, y comencé a tocar melodías como claro de luna y alguno que otro clásico… era increíble la paz que brinda el poder tocar el piano, sentir sus teclas bajo tus dedos sentir su suavidad… de repente a mi mente se me vino el hermoso rostro de Bella, de su hermosa sonrisa y su andar desinteresado.

Mi mente comenzó a imaginar cierta melodía llena de dulzura, fue como una epifanía! En ese momento quise componer algo, escribir algo para mi hermosa Bella, sé que es absurdo y que ni siquiera la conozco, pero el hecho de pensar en ella y saber que incluso se presenta ante mí como una musa, me hace sentir que nacerá algo especial.

Escuchando algo de música, pensé que era algo increíble el efecto que ella tenía en mí, para mí la música es algo intocable, y el hecho de que ahora me haya convertido en un idiota y no pare de relacionar las canciones más románticas con ellas, me hace sentir un marica… dios sí que me hace daño llevarme con emmet!... perdón! Quise decir que me hace sentir alguien completamente nuevo.

Fui a uno de los armarios del lugar y saque una hermosa guitarra, algo ventaja y gastada de algunos lugares, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa…

Comencé a tocar ciertas melodías, hasta que a mi mente vino una canción en especial que quería cantar y que en su momento supe que era totalmente para bella!

Con mi guitarra en mano toque los bellos acordes del inicio y canté!

And I´d give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You´re the closest to heaven that I´ll ever be  
And I don´t want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it´s over  
I just don´t want to miss you tonight

En ese momento sentí la presencia de alguien cerca de mí, voltee a ver y no podía a creer lo que mis ojos tenían en la mira en ese momento; era ella, Bella.

En su mirada había algo que no podía descifrar, sentí que mi piel se erizaba con tan solo su mirada, Bella caminaba hacia mí, sentía mi rostro ponerse lo más caliente posible, eso significaba que me estaba sonrojando.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, el añoraba la compañía de una hermosa dama como lo es Bella.

-oh por favor no te detengas por mí, sigue cantando…-me animo Bella –considero que esa canción es una de las más hermosas que existen, está llena de sentimientos y ansiedad… de querer que tu amor te note de una vez y querer que este allí siempre para no poder extrañarlo.

Me sentía realmente identificado con las recientes palabras de Bella, y en la mirada de esa hermosa chica había algo que definitivamente quería descifrar.

-Cantas Bella?- pregunte esperanzado, tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella, de compartir dulces momentos como estos para siempre junto a ella.

-no mucho, pero puedo decir que la música me encanta, ella es mi inspiración.

-y no te animarías a cantar conmigo Bella?

- generalmente no haría esto, pero me encantas! Digo me encanta esta canción asi que si me gustaría- realmente escuche lo que ella dijo? Ella dijo que le encantaba!... no, no puede ser cierto definitivamente esto es una mala jugada de mi cerebro y mi corazón.

-hagámoslo entonces…cantemos juntos –proseguí con la canción no me quería ilusionar tan rápido.

-Espera!... – me detuve por un momento! No entendia por que había parado!, de seguro ya no quiere cantar, para que alguien tan hermoso podría perder tiempo con alguien como yo?

-pasa algo?...-pregunte

-no, no solo es que…-su rostro se tornó de un rosado muy hermoso, ella estaba sonrojada!- es queee, te importaría que te acompañe con el piano?

Ella tocaba el piano, ella ama la música! Dios gracias por dejar en la tierra uno de los más hermosos ángeles…. Sé que soy algo "marica" como dice Emmet… pero que puedo decir amo ser romántico, soy un cursi y busco lo cursi en mi vida… Edward definitivamente debes de dejar todos esos libros románticos que lees, pareces mariposita! Me golpee en la mente.

-Claro! Tu dame la señal y empezamos a cantar juntos…

-está bien! –bella se sentó en el cómodo banco del piano y movió su cabeza para asegurarme de que estaba lista y podía comenzar a tocar.

And I´d give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You´re the closest to heaven that I´ll ever be  
And I don´t want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it´s over  
I just don´t want to miss you tonight  
And I don´t want the world to see me  
Cause I don´t think that they´d understand  
When everything´s made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

En algún momento de la canción me pare del lugar donde estaba y decidi acercarme un poco mas a Bella, me sente a su lado y ambos viéndonos directamente a los ojos seguimos cantando nuestra canción!...

And you can´t fight the tears that ain´t coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you´re alive

Cause I don´t think that they´d understand  
When everything´s made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don´t want the world to see me  
Cause I don´t think that they´d understand  
When everything´s made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Cuando terminamos de cantar, no podía creer lo increíble que había sido compartir ese momento con ella! Mientras cantábamos, disfrutamos mucho de la compañía del otro, sonreímos y jamas permitimos dejar de vernos, sus ojos definitivamente eran hermosos.

-que bien cantas! Tienes una voz muy bonita!, por cierto soy Isabella Swan… pero prefiero que me llamen Bella! – no recordaba que jamás nos habíamos presentado!, al estar con ella yo sentía que la conocía de toda la vida.

Le sonreí!

-mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Edward Cullen. Tú también tienes una hermosa voz!

-oh tu eres el hermano gemelo de Alice, ella es compañera mía en la clase sociología!... es una adorable chica!

-si ella es mi hermana, ella es increíble… pero está totalmente loca! –Así que Alice ya la conocía y no me había dicho nada, creo que tendré una seria plática con ella.

En ese momento sonó la campaña que anunciaba el fin del receso.

-vaya el tiempo sí que vuela…

-si tienes razón Bella, y a que clase vas ahora?

-Biología y tú?

-que coincidencia, yo igual! … hahaha vamos te acompaño.

-es bueno tener a alguien conocido en una clase…

-estoy de acuerdo Bella! – esto definitivamente sería muy interesante.

Íbamos algo retrasados, al entrar al salón de clases, solamente había una mesa disponible… tenía mucha suerte! Bella tendría que ser mi compañera de trabajo, en ese momento mi sonrisa era una copia exacta a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas…

Quería estar a su lado en cada momento, quería conocerla! Quería que ella me conociera! Espero poder aprovechar cada momento que este a su lado! Quiero llegar a ser su fiel amigo por lo menos, y si tengo suerte poder llegar a ser algo más.

El profesor Banner entro a la clase, y comenzó con una breve introducción de lo que sería su clase.

Con bella intercambiamos comentarios de la clase y también agarre el valor para saber sobre su vida, ella hacia lo mismo conmigo.

Cuando la clase termino, me sentí triste! No la vería hasta mañana… y el tiempo para mí se volvería eterno.

Ella iba para la clase de deportes y yo hacía música, definitivamente aprovecharía esas horas para componer la canción que en mi mente ha estado rondando.

Me despedí de Bella y sentí que ella no iba sola, ella definitivamente se había llevado una parte de mí...

Ella se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, y el hecho de estar tan cerca de ella, me lleno de emoción... en mi cara había una sonrisa de un completo estúpido, pero no importaba yo estaba más que feliz!

Cuando las clases terminaron, me fui hacia el estacionamiento, mi hermana y nuestros amigos me estaban esperando para partir todos juntos hacia casa de mis padres.

Cuando conducía, una lujosa merced negra nos seguía! No supe identificar quien lo conducía…

Al llegar a casa mi madre Esme nos esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-mis amores, que tal les fue el primer día de clases?-amaba tanto a mi madre, a mis ojos ella era perfecta.

-excelente, mama tengo una nueva amiga se llama Bella!-dijo Alice.

-si Esme y Edward anda detrás de sus faldas, cada vez que la ve babea! Hahahaha

-Emmet cállate! Eres peor que una vieja chambrosa!

-hola Esme! Ya notaste que tenemos nuevos vecinos –Dijo Rose!, nadie había notado que la Hermosa casa que estaban construyendo hace meses frente a la nuestra ya había sido Habitada…

-mmm no son nuevos vecinos, todos ya lo conocemos! Solo es que compraron esta casa porque al parecer la familia de ellos está creciendo…-dijo Esme

-Es enserio mamá? Y quien es? –pregunte

De repente el mismo mercedes negro que nos seguía apareció en el camino y se estaciono frente a la casa.

-esta será una buena sorpresa –dijo Alice, todos la miramos de una forma extrañada.

Del auto se bajaron dos hermosas mujeres, y no lo podía creer… una de ellas era Bella, estaba totalmente sorprendido, creo que esta vez literalmente me comporte como un baboso.

-babitas cierra la boca por favor- emmet y su fuerte risa me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

-sorpresa hermanito…

-Alice que es esto?- mátenme, pero seguía sin creerlo.

-lo que estás viendo Edward, Bella será nuestra vecina…

-es increíble…

-créelo hermanito!, pero no te preocupes si, deja el trabajo en manos del tiempo, tu solo mantén la mente abierta y… solo cree en el amor.

**Y que creen? Que les pareció este "One Shot"**

**Si les gusto, dejen Reviews, que créanme serán muy bienvenidos de mi parte, ya sea que les gusto la historia o tirándome grandes tomatazos.**

**La historia queda abierta para cualquier cosa, si ustedes quieren puedo convertirlo en un fanfic, esta en sus manos el futuro de esta historia, dejen un review si quieren que lo haga o no ;)**

**Por cierto, aquí les dejo la traducción de la canción *-***

**Y me daría por vencido para siempre tocarte  
Porque sé que de alguna manera me sientes  
Tú eres lo más cerca al cielo que yo podría estar  
Y ahora no quiero ir a casa**

Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento  
Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida  
Porque tarde o temprano se acabará  
Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche

Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

Y no puedes luchar contra las lágrimas que no vienen  
O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras  
Cuando todo se siente cómo en las películas  
Si, tu sangras hasta saber que estas viva

Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

No quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy  
Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

**Sin más que decir…**

**Besos:***


End file.
